HEY MISTER!
by sarasama13
Summary: A parody poem about Seiya and Galaxia's crazy future daughter, Kouhiko. Please R&R!


I don't own Sailor Moon! Hehe.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiya's POV

It was dead cold in the middle of the night.

Then I saw a little figure and turned on the light.

She looked a little girl, and boy, was she fine!

But when she opened her mouth,

I thought I was going to die!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HEY MISTER!

I'm running outta time!

I gotta reach home at half past nine!

If I don't, Mom's gonna burn me alive!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chill, chill, what's the rush?

You're worse than a person who forgot to flush!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DON'T YOU GET IT?! she hollered.

I GOTTA REACH HOME AT HALF PAST NINE!

AND HERE IS TOTALLY THE WRONG TIME!

Who's your mom?! I hollered back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mister, did your neck crack?

You have no idea who you fought a few months back?

I bet you don't, you're so dim.

You can't even tell what's a tyre and a rim!

Oh, well, try to guess.

Come with me, and I think it'll press.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I followed her to Zero Star,

And it clicked to me where she went,

The place everyone started to fret,

I can't believe the desert was so wet!

Oh yes, it was a river,

It made everyone shiver,

But enough about that, we're here.

In this dreaded place no one wanted to hear.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia's POV

I woke up in the dead of the night,

And heard a knock on the door,

Remembering the latest fight,

My feet started to touch the floor.

And as I opened it...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Normal POV.

"This is her!" the little girl hollered in Seiya's ear. Seiya yelped and smiled nervously at Galaxia. "Ehehe...did we disrupt your sleep?"

"Apparently, yes. What are you doing here, when I can tell it it absolutely unnecessary to?" she shirked. Both covered their ears and the girl became a Sailor Senshi. She had an outfit that was reddish gold, and proudly announced herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia's POV

I have no idea what is going on,

For the stupid little girl had her hair donned,

Almost the same like mine,

I OUGHT TO HAVE GIVEN HER A FINE!

And as she hollered in our ears,

Saying the wretched words I don't wanna hear,

After I wake up, quivering with fear!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'M SAILOR CHIBI GALAXIA!"

"I'M THE ONE AND ONLY!"

And she teleported us to somewhere far,

Oh my, it did look holy.

As we went to a golden palace,

Which I wished it was mine,

There were two thrones at the end,

We were all surprised!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Normal POV

"Ah, here's our little Kouhiko." a man, more like a king welcomed the little girl. The woman, who seemed like a queen, nearly exploded.

"KOU KOUHIKO!!! Where have you been?!" she rose up. But as she saw Galaxia and Seiya there, she quickly changed her mood. Seiya and Galaxia were gaping at each other, they looked totally like them! And why did the girl share Seiya's last name???

"Very sorry. I'm Galaxia, the Queen of Sagittarius Zero Star . And this is my husband, King Seiya. My little daughter here is Princess Kouhiko." she smiled warmly. King Seiya went to Seiya and stroked his chin. "I think I have seen you before..."

"Honey!"

"What?"

"They're our past selves, silly! Don't you worry, we will send you back to your time now."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiya's POV

I was relieved and plopped back to bed.

Thinking it was all a dream instead.

When I woke up the next morning,

I heard a voice without warning.

And when I opened my eyes...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HEY MISTER!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thought I wanted to do a poem. But I don't think I did a good job though. PLease R&R!


End file.
